


Your Life is now Online

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Player One has joined the Guild [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chatroom talk, M/M, MMORPGs, People might as well make a documentary about in-game Victuuri, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: [PM] Er0s: You were saying?[PM] Vincɜrɜ: Fine. I’ll give it to you. Next week, you’re going to give my win back to me >:T[PM] Er0s: Sure. Just don’t run away next time ^^[PM] Vincɜrɜ: It was a tactical retreat! DXA mash-up of small events leading to in-game favorite, Er0s, joining Arena King Vincɜrɜ's guild.





	Your Life is now Online

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is basically self-indulgent and an answer to an AU challenge where Victor and Yuuri are two players in a fantasy game. I am not going to have total gaming immersion stories like that of SAO or Log Horizon but I always like to try doing chatroom convos. Also, the game itself in the story is a mix of many modern and favorite games for PC and cellphones XD
> 
> IGNs:  
>  **Er0s** \- Yuuri Katsuki  
>  **Vincɜrɜ** \- Victor Nikiforov

The crystalline tipped staff rises in the air, the calm before the storm, as soon as the mage starts his incantation. Energy surges from deft hands to the golden weave pattern of the shaft, directing the flow of magic to the irregularly shaped crystal on the tip. Light radiates from it, creating a bright halo surrounding the caster before the staff shot light high above the sky.

In a matter of a second, the sky gives an ominous rumble and large shards of ice suddenly drop from up above, creating a large area of effect with the mage’s ultimate skill. It catches its target on the verge of evading. The nimble dodging of the dancer is as graceful as its repertoire but even so, the shards have a random pattern and the dancer cannot evade all of them. It nicks his shoulder, bruises his thighs, and trips his feet but he still keeps on going in order to preserve his health points.

It takes five seconds until the ultimate skill wore off and the battlefield is left in chaos. However, it does not deter the players from continuing their battle. The mage’s attacks are still in cooldown and the dancer realizes this.

He charges forward in a heartbeat, his chakrams poised to strike and his ultimate skill ready to be unleashed.

 

 

 

 

 **【Vincɜrɜ vs Er0s** **】Er0s is outmatched! Vincɜrɜ snatches 56th win against proclaimed rival**

_712,218 views_

                History is made tonight at Re:COLLECTION as famous rivals Vincɜrɜ and Er0s battles it out to one-up the other in their tally. With a score of 55-55, tonight will determine who will reign supreme in the PvP arena and assume the title of Arena King! The battle is tough and the combos are rough, both players giving their all to win. But by the sheer strike of luck, Vincɜrɜ takes his fifty-sixth win against his rival Er0s! (56-55 Vincɜrɜ)

SHOW MORE

_View all 1,098 comments_

**LadyBaBa** : HUWAT

 **vintherevinthat** : i’d like to thank not only god but russian jesus for making my babe win arena king

 **BenDknee** : ALL HAIL OUR KING OUR CZAR VINCERE CONGRATS

 **VincEroSin** : they might be rivals but I ship them like souharu #VincEros

                **H@ruka** : love-hate relp is my religion

 **christochu** : #Er0shasbeenrobbed how dare you

 

 

 

 

It was far from a fluke, farther from sheer luck.

Yuuri knows better and he hates it so darn much that he considers the root of his hatred coming from his competitiveness and his pure admiration towards his rival.

It only took one second for his character to approach the mage, a split second for his ultimate skill to hit its full effect on its target. When he realized it, it was too late. Vincere had cast a defense buff on himself a few milliseconds before Eros’ attack hits. Without that buff, Eros would have shaved off the last sixty percent of health from Vincere but that was not the case.

Vincere braved the effects as his health went down and until it stopped at twenty percent. That was when he whipped out his new and soon-to-be his signature skill, a deceptive attack that would not only give a basic damage point from the weapon itself but also a whopping damage amounting to the target’s missing health points. It has the same effect for every physical hit Vincere does with his staff.

The game ended with a large explosion and the usual boisterous trumpeting of the result. The winner was announced and the record was set.

He does not need to do the math nor does he need to know if the last hit was intentional or not.

> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : What do you think of my last attack? Pretty sick huh?

At least, whenever Vincere is chatting with him, he will always be honest with his plans regarding his skill sets but that last one surprised him.

It was smart for goodness’ sake!

Which sends Yuuri howling against his pillow from frustration.

> **[PM] Er0s** : I want to say **** you rn but I also want to say that was so **** cool
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : Ikr? I’ve just unlocked it when I reached level 180. Only used it twice since I got it. I want you to be the first one to see it ;)
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : How kind of you. Thanks. Now I don’t want to go near you ever again
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : What?? That’s not what I mean! Come on! I still want to quest with you! D: D: D:
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : Can we still do couple actions?? Ah wait not those. We can still do friendship actions right? Right??? :((((
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : I jk ofc we can :D
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

“Your crush is so weird. Fans won’t believe it.” Phichit chuckles over his shoulder, his pet hamster snuggling contently in the palm of his hand. “Shippers would think it cute either way.”

“Shippers?” Oh, Lord. It’s not what he thinks it is, is it?

“They gave you two a name. VincEros? Sounds like Da Vinci’s work of art.”

There are people shipping them? That’s hard to believe considering Yuuri is just an ordinary player, one of the millions who play the game and one of another million who plays the Dancer role.

It wasn’t even his first choice and a pun to his hobby.

Completely underrated compared to his rival’s name.

 

 

 

Their online history started two years ago when Vincere was at the top of his popularity and his guild, Cardinal, had one more crucial conquest to win in order to gain an advantage against the others.

The territory up for grabs was Corbenic town, the town of the adventurous, one of the many towns where one can exclusively mine rare to legendary core materials to forge weaponry and gear. The opposition was the original occupant, a _nouveau guilde_ that no one has heard of before. They were strong in every essence of the word and the team is dynamic as they are versatile. Vincere and his guild had a very hard time fighting them.

The real icing on the cake was when Vincere, considered to be the guild’s toughest mage, got ambushed while trying to ambush a player who was in the middle of capturing the flag of the territory. How ironic was that?

Capturing one of the seven flags meant becoming a sitting duck for the enemy to kill. Vincere saw the opportunity and took it.

He was supposed to cast a quick debuff and a skill on the player’s back when he saw at the corner of his eye a blade flying towards him at top speed. He wasn’t able to react as quickly as he should be. The blade swooped just a few centimeters from his face, embedded itself next to his feet and exploded. It created a momentary distraction for another blade striking out of nowhere and sending the guild leader back to the respawn area.

That was how Vincere got slain during Territory Wars and not the only time caused by the same player named after the god of sexual pleasure.

 

 

 

 

> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : Eros hi! This is Vincere from yesterday. The one you love to ambush~?
> 
> **Vincɜrɜ sent you a friend request. Accept | Decline**
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : :D :D
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : Oh my god are you for real??
> 
> **Vincɜrɜ sent you a friend request. Accept | Decline**
> 
> **Er0s accepted your friend request.**
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : Starting today, we are friends! <3
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : brb screaming

 

 

 

**[PLAYER INFORMATION]**  
Vincɜrɜ  
**Level:** 164  
**Class:** Mage  
**Second Class** : Arch Mage  
**Specialization** : Unlock at level 200  
**Guild** : Cαrdιnαl (level 10)  
**Position** : Guild Leader

**[PLAYER INFORMATION]**  
Er0s  
Level: 151  
**Class:** Archer  
**Second Class** : Dancer  
**Specialization** : Unlock at level 200  
**Guild** : Mαcαbre (level 4)  
**Position** : Elite Member

It wasn’t until their first official PvP fight that they gained the curiosity of a number of players.

Vincere was determined to level up his new found friend whom he found interesting considering their combo skills. One look might make someone cringe at the individual skills’ damage but the combination description of each attack empowers the next therefore adding a significant amount of percentage to the damage output thus, by the time Er0s uses his last skill, he will be more than a thousand time stronger.

> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : Not to mention a thousand times more alluring <3<3<3
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : Pretty sure game devs enjoyed creating your chara class ;P
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : >////< stoooppp

The game itself made the announcement of the upcoming battle and adding a spectator’s link altogether in the system chatroom. Everyone was curious about the unlucky player who challenged the legendary Vincere out of all the strong players on the server.

It turned out to everyone’s astonishment that he and the unknown player named Eros were tied in terms of strength and technical skills.

With every ball of scorching fire that Vincere sent, Eros countered with a quick dodge, debuffs and his chakram flying forth. Eros’ high dexterity made it easy for him to churn out attacks from unusual places and surprising Vincere from far away. Nevertheless, Vincere posed a challenge for Eros with his complicated spells and high damage output, his buffs aiding him in the fight.

In the end, Eros won the match by a hair’s breadth and immediately gained the favor of almost an entire server. He was the first ever to defeat the reigning Vincere in an official one on one match.

> **[WORLD] Vincɜrɜ** : I’m getting back my win next time so be prepared >:)
> 
> **[WORLD] Er0s** : Sorry not sorry in advance
> 
> **[WORLD] gTag** : someone get a tally board
> 
> **[WORLD] THEREALTROLL**: fight fight fight fight fight fight fight fight fight
> 
> **[WORLD] phicutechu** : YOUR DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE MY SMOL SON GO GET YOUR MAN

 

 

 

 

 **【Vincɜrɜ vs Er0s** **】Er0s’ speed shooting??**

_845,381 views_

                We all know Er0s’ penchant for his chakrams but that WTF moment with Vincɜrɜ’s running… (2-0 Er0s)

SHOW MORE

_View all 1,662 comments_

**memeLord+** : coincidence

 **Nov@** : definitely coincidence

 **+Ta_2ki+** : ghost

 **Hasuo** : Vincere’s VLog reaction during the game XD

 **Himii** : the “Ah–” moment like he just froze in shock hahahah

 

 

 

 

> **[PM] Er0s** : You were saying?
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : Fine. I’ll give it to you. Next week, you’re going to give my win back to me >:T
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : Sure. Just don’t run away next time ^^
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : It was a tactical retreat! DX

 

 

 

Videos and recordings of their matchups are uploaded in Cardinal’s main website where they dedicate one folder all for the sake of compiling references with regards to tactics and gaming strategies since Eros is not one to use only one strategy against an opponent. Primarily, the video compilation exists for advertisement and entertainment purposes but Vincere insists that the recordings have more uses other than fanservice.

In fact, Vincere's very own VLog site is a hub for his and Eros' fights, garnering about a million viewers everytime one is uploaded. It focuses more on the game itself rather than Vincere's face but he is doing the commentary during battles. Yuuri knows this of course and is flattered beyond belief that his gamer idol is talking about him most of the time. 

Eros – In Game Name: Er0s – in Vincere's opinion is far more than a casual player. At first, the guild thought he was a smurf but he eventually revealed that he was merely a returnee. He is well versed in his gaming strategies and familiar with the character class. In fact, Eros told them that he deleted his previous level 187 dancer because of real-life problems. That time, the game was outdated and the Specialization area was not yet available.

> **[PM] Er0s** : My friend kept on playing so I got curious about the patch and the job system got interesting
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : Is it worth it?
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : Yeah definitely

It’s easy to understand the job class system of the game.

The player creates a character and gets to choose from six different Novice classes. They level up by doing quests, side quests, dungeon raiding, gear upgrading, and so forth. Once they reach a certain level, they will be automatically introduced to their Second class.

The Second class is the upgrading of the player’s Novice class, dividing it into two branches where the players get to choose one in which they will pursue. The player will be given different active and passive skills based on their choice. It will be further divided once the player reaches their Specialization, powering up their Second class of choice and giving them a boost in their skills.

When Vincere reached his Specialization, he requested to fight with Eros in an open battlefield. The Arch Mage now turned Oracle displayed a fabulous strength in his abilities. Not only did he obtain an additional passive of controlling crowds with his AOE, said AOE skills got stronger all of a sudden. The damage boost was ridiculous and Eros was having a hard time dodging them considering Vincere's crowd controlling passives.

> **[WORLD] Vincɜrɜ** : Thought you’d appreciate how much I like to keep you close <3
> 
> **[WORLD] Er0s** : You could’ve given me some breathing space but figured you’d bind me
> 
> **[WORLD] Vincɜrɜ** : Well <3 I can be creative. Not as if you’re not enjoying it
> 
> **[WORLD] Er0s** : Careful. Your sadistic streak is showing
> 
> **[WORLD] Carmelix** : HEAVY BREATHING
> 
> **[WORLD] phicutechu** : *casually pix this for the wedding*
> 
> **[WORLD]** **羊** **驼** : 他們在遊戲中發生性關係 :D
> 
> **[WORLD] MsMinchin** : my man vincere likes to tie his boy up <3 my jam!!!
> 
> **[WORLD] iSniper** : GET A ROOM YOU TWO

 

 

 

 

 **【AMV** **】** **VincEros flirting clips**

_956,980 views_

                Can we talk about how these two keep on teasing each other in the chatroom cuz they’re so adorbs?

SHOW MORE

_View all 1,561 comments_

**H@ruka** : My babies aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **CremeAlaCreme** : vincere and eros sitting on the tree K I S S I N G

 

 

 

 

 **【Vincɜrɜ vs Er0s** **】Vincɜrɜ OP’d | Newly specialized Er0s dominates Arena**

_1,969,069 views_

                Talk about overpower. No one has yet to see what a Dancer’s Specialization is and Er0s is proud to present his newly specialized character, the first ever character to reach that level. Fresh from the oven, he gives us Moonlight Gypsy! His first victim: Vincɜrɜ. Er0s has not only OP’d his rival but also dominates the PvP Arena with the fastest time cleared. Devastatingly gorgeous, exquisitely deadly: Er0s!

SHOW MORE

_View all 3,209 comments_

**+gq-kaliff+** : GO BABY THAT’S MY BABY BOI EROS OVER THERE

 **StepOnMEros** : have you seen his gear? he completed mythical genie set!

                _View all 12 replies_

                **AlexanderMcQueenie** : No wonder he is OP. Basic gear attributes alone is a big boost.

 **xFstr** : Not to mention his skill combo. Look At Only Me + Don’t Run Away + Last Laugh Is Mine. Fudge crowd control galore with AOE at the end??

 **JimmyHoliday** : He casted Silence first before that wow

 **StepOnMEros** : those skill names are so hot I want him to hit me with those too lucky vincere

 **CardMeBe** : god bless game devs

 **EmiNemInem** : Did you see the spectators? Cardinal got shut XD Don’t wanna see their GM lose lol

 **H@ruka** : What’s their score?? 108-109?

                **Nov@** : 103-103 tie

                **H@ruka** : ohh teye

 

 

 

 

> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : Your guild disbanded??

> **[PM] Er0s** : Yeah. It wasn’t a permanent thing so

> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : And here I thought you’d climb ranks with us

Yuuri thought so too but their guild leader stressed that he won’t be able to keep up with the events now that he transferred work and so were the majority of the players who are in their last semester of college or still having their finals. Therefore, it would be best to disband the guild so they can focus more on their real-life duties rather than be plagued by the constant pressure of maintaining one of the strongest guilds ever built in the game.

On the other hand, while Yuuri is currently satisfied with the stability of his job, he prefers to be a casual rather than be a hardcore player. Sometimes being online can be stressful and all Yuuri wants is to enjoy the game without worry but Yuuri is not Yuuri without his competitiveness. When he is determined at something, he will not rest until he gets it and the game itself is a great battleground for competition.

> **[PM] Er0s** : Sorry for disappointing. We really can’t keep up with IRL schedule so it’s for the best. Besides, I’m only a casual gamer
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : I don’t believe that. You might as well be on par with the cross servers
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : Not you?
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : I thought it’s obvious ;) But on another topic…
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : Now that you’re solo, join my guild?
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : Are you serious? I can’t just join your guild! Isn’t there some sort of restrictions and requirements before actually joining?
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : That? Nonsense! We initially set that up to test newcomers but SwissCheese said it’s useless if I decide who stays and who goes ^^
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : So I say you join my guild :D
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : No
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : If not, I’ll implore you to join in my next VLog~
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : WHAT? No absolutely not! I’m not even a regular
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : Pleeeaaaaase? Idc if you’re not regular just join me. You can even do those useless requirements if you want
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : I know! Fight me! Next PvP!
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : That way, everyone will see you’re worthy to join cardinal
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : Fine. Next week. If you win, I join your guild. If I win, we don’t speak of joining guilds again. You can make our wager public btw.
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : That’s all?!
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : Yeah? Why? Want more rules?
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : No no no no that’s enough. I mean I did ask for months so I’m happy??
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : You asked last year. Today is September and the only time you asked?
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : Oh
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : Okay
> 
> **Vincɜrɜ sent you an invite to join Cαrdιnαl. Accept | Decline**
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : Not now!!
> 
> **Vincɜrɜ sent you an invite to join Cαrdιnαl. Accept | Decline**
> 
> **[PM] Er0s** : Dork
> 
> **Vincɜrɜ sent you an invite to join Cαrdιnαl. Accept | Decline**
> 
> **Vincɜrɜ sent you an invite to join Cαrdιnαl. Accept | Decline**
> 
> **Vincɜrɜ sent you an invite to join Cαrdιnαl. Accept | Decline**
> 
> **Er0s has logged out.**
> 
> **[PM] Vincɜrɜ** : D: </3

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [this](https://youtu.be/g-jGHbkM8e4) while typing this fic.


End file.
